Yiga Clan
The Yiga Clan are an enemy group from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The Yiga Clan consists of Sheikah who abandoned the Royal Family of Hyrule and pledged their allegiance to Calamity Ganon. The clan is headed by Master Kohga. Their headquarters is the Yiga Clan Hideout, which is located in the Gerudo Desert. History Unclassified Information 10000 years before Breath of the Wild After having proved to be key in sealing Calamity Ganon 10,000 years ago, the ancient Sheikah technology was at first praised as the power of the gods. However, the people of Hyrule began to fear their technology as a threat to the kingdom. As a result, the Sheikah became outcasts and lived in exile. Although most Sheikah chose to cast off their technology and live simple lives, others fostered hatred towards the kingdom of Hyrule for shunning the Sheikah despite all they had done for it, leading them to swear allegiance to Ganon. This resulted in the creation of the Yiga Clan, who dedicate themselves to eliminating all who stand against Ganon. 100 years before Breath of the Wild According to Zelda's Diary, it is revealed the Yiga Clan were active 100 years ago shortly before the events of the Great Calamity. At one point, the Yiga Clan attempted to assassinate Princess Zelda before she could awaken her sealing powers which were a great threat to Calamity Ganon's return. However Zelda's appointed knight, the Hylian Champion Link heroically defended her from the Yiga Clan blades, causing Zelda to open up to Link about her insecurities and apologize for her harsh treatment of him. However despite their failure, Calamity Ganon managed to turn the tables on the Champions and their allies when he corrupted the four Divine Beasts with his blights which killed the champions. Even with Link incapacitated, the Yiga failed to kill Zelda who used her power to seal herself and Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle. The Yiga Clan's activities during the Age of Burning Fields is unknown but it is implied that they continued to hunt down the enemies of Ganon such as surviving Knights of Hyrule and Hyrulean Soldiers. However they were unable to eliminate Zelda and Link's Sheikah allies Robbie, Dr. Purah, and Impa who split up in order to survive long enough to aid Link. Impa remained in Kakariko Village to lead the Sheikah still loyal to the Royal Family and Sheikah who came to reject the evil ways of the Yiga Clan, while Purah and Robbie left to establish the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab and the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab respectively with all three of them avoiding being killed by the Yiga for 100 years. During Breath of the Wild Sometime before the events of Breath of the Wild, the Yiga Clan had managed to steal the Thunder Helm, a valuable heirloom of the royal Gerudo family line. Until the Thunder Helm is retrieved from the Yiga, Link cannot go and free the Divine Beast Vah Naboris from Ganon's influence, as the Divine Beast uses powerful lightning that not even the Rubber Armor set can nullify. After asking around for the possible location of the Yiga Clan Hideout, Link eventually manages to find it in Karusa Valley. After managing to successfully cut his way through the hideout, defeat Master Kohga, and reclaim Vah Naboris, the Yiga become more aggressive and begin pursuing Link out in the open in hope of avenging their master. Some random travelers are Yiga in disguise, and will mention Master Kohga's defeat before they start attacking. Society and culture Customs Diet Mighty Bananas are very important to them; Yiga Footsoldiers and Yiga Blademasters are attracted by them, and will drop them after being defeated. Dealing with traitors If someone should decide to turn their back on the Yiga and leave for whatever reason, like Dorian did because he had fallen in love with his wife, the consequences for such an action, as revealed in the Shrine Quest "The Stolen Heirloom", can range from extortion, such as targeting the lives of either the deserter or the loved ones of the deserter unless orders are carried out, to death of either the deserter or their loved ones. List of members *Master Kohga (leader) *Yiga Footsoldier *Yiga Blademaster Former members *Dorian Trivia *Like many enemies Link encounters, the Yiga that were killed by Link will be revived on the night of the Blood Moon. Category:The Legend of Zelda groups Category:Group articles Category:Sheikah Category:Yiga Clan